Talk:Trial of Oblivion/@comment-24659809-20150717224303/@comment-24659809-20150718062322
Name: Avan Falco Age: 18 Gender: Male Appearance: Coming (I'm mobile right now and I have a lunaii on my computer which will be unavailable until Sunday afternoon, but lunaii isn't supported on my phone.) Word: Illegitimate Personality: Avan is an ambitious farmer's son who wishes to be the most successful farmer in 10. He's energetic, and your all around hardworking boy next door type. He loves his family and will hurt you if you hurt ir insult them in anyway. Even though he's sweet and kind, he has anger issues and always makes sure he comes out on top, even at the cost of breaking the law. He just makes sure his family doesn't know what he's doing. Strengths: Avan is incredibly strong and intimidating, due to his size. He can lift twice his weight if he needs to, which might come in handy in the games. However, his physical strengths are not his only ones. He is a good strategist and does quite well in school. Finally, he isn't afraid to kill, after having to do it so much in 10. District: 10 Weaknesses: Avan has a very literal mind, so it usually takes effort for him to catch a joke with an implicit punchline or a hidden message. He also never learned how to swim or climb trees, always working on the farm. Finally, he's not the fastest guy on the team and could be a potential kill when going against faster tributes, or nor does he have very goid aim. History: Avan grew up a farmer. Not just any farmer, a livestock farmer. You need the right kind of person to be a livestock farmer. Luckily, Avan fits the job perfectly. He always thought being a help to others was key. So, once he was old enough, he started raisng cows and chickens. This lead to him to becoming one if the top animal breeders in the district. Eventually, he decided he wanted to see budget, income, loans, and eveything buisness about farming. He learned thetrade and after a few deals and a lot of hard work, he almost had enough to open a second farm. But since he always pitched into bills and taxes, he never had enough money to open up the farm with some animals. Once he had built up the courage, he went to a black market where he traded in exchange for money. He liked this feeling of being able to do this. It was so much easier. He started doing it regularly and soon enough, he opened up 3 of his own farms by the age of 16. However, Peacekeepers were suspicious of him, so they paid him a visit in the middle of a meeting he had with notorious illegitimate buisness men. Once the Peacekeepers realized who they were, they opened fire, killing everone but Avan, who had escaped. He grabbed a scythe and killed all three of the peacekeepers. He hid the bodies, took the money and ran. Knowing he would eventually be caught, he decided that the only thing to do was voullenteer and try to escape what he had done. He had ruined his family's honor, the families of those dead, and his own credibility with himself. The day he was exposed as a murderer and illegitimate businessman, he voullenteered for the games. As he was escorted into the Justice building. Everyone in his family but his father had gone. His father looked him in the eyes with a betrayed expression, got up, and walked away. Avan knew he had no family left. Weapon: Avan is used to using large, sharp weapons such as swords or scythes. If it comes down to it. He will use axes or knives if need be. Anything ranged is out of the question due to terrible aim.